Never Left P1- Before the Edge
by MarigoldWolf
Summary: AU to Aftermaths. Pre Race to the Edge. Even after the years of peace, Erika and Tomas are still the same. However, when Rainfall finds a mysterious egg in the forest, it may seem like Toothless and Rainfall aren't the only ones anymore. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Okay, so, I was watching a bit of the third season of _DreamWorks Dragons_ and came up with this alternate storyline with Tomas never having run off (or having the fight with his sister Astrid). This is the first part which takes place a little before _Race to the Edge_. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _How to Train Your Dragon_ elements at all. That belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks. I only own my OCs.**

 **Chapter One- Another Night Fury:**

Leaves finished covering the small hole that had been dug. _"There, that should do it. At least until I can find a better place for the egg. I'll be back soon, little one. Just don't hatch without me."_

(Scene Shift- Tomas's POV)

"Stonejab? Stonejab! Really, of all the days!" I groaned, trying to find my missing Deadly Nadder. I had only been back from my trip for a few days and Stonejab decided to disappear lately. Kind of surprising, really. I'd expect it from Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon, but not Stonejab. I brushed it off the last few times. Now, though, I was _really_ needing to find him.

See, Erika and I were planning a small trip to the island we stuck around during the time the dragons were banished from Berk (thanks to Mildew framing them), and it'd take too long to get there by boat. On dragons, though, it only takes about an hour. Maybe less. So now you can see where my distress comes from.

Of course, while searching for said dragon, said friend/girl I've had a crush on since I as young came up behind me. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Gah!" Okay, seriously, how did she go from not being stealthy to being as quiet as the night when walking up behind me? "Eri! You're here early."

"It's going to be a while before Rainfall comes around anyway, so I thought I'd stop by. Where's Stonejab?"

I let out a sigh. "Don't know. He's been coming and going more than usual. I thought he'd be here for the flight to the island, but..."

"He's been disappearing? Anything else he's been doing that's out of character?"

"Hmm...well, preening more than usual...not eating all that I've been giving him...Oh Thor."

"Yep. I think he's trying to impress a female."

"Well great. Mind if I hitch a ride on Rainfall then?"

"Sure." Things have been changing these past two and a half almost three years. Everyone has been off doing their own things now...but it feels like Erika and I are still trying to figure out what we should be doing.

She's been changing look wise. She has been letting her dark brown hair grow out from the short, choppy look she had for as long as I've known her. I, on the other hand, have been cutting mine a bit. Including my bangs...because I got tired of being called a boy version of my sister Astrid. I know I share a lot of similarities with her, but come on! We're not THAT alike!

Anyway, back to the changes. Erika and I have been doing pretty much the same stuff when peace was made with the dragons. Just hanging around whenever we can with each other and our dragons. Not much else to do since we've been at peace for quite a while. Of course...I guess it's only going to be three out of four with Stonejab trying to woo this mystery female dragon (I'm going to bet it's another Deadly Nadder).

"Guess it's nice to hear Stonejab finally has found a girlfriend, but I'm going to be down a dragon for a good while," I sighed.

"Hey, nothing wrong with hitching a ride with me on Rainfall. I promise I won't make her go too fast," she replied.

"Ha ha. I'll be sure to tell that to my stomach."

"Speaking of Rainfall, here she comes. And it looks like she's found something again."

"Do I dare ask what else she found in the forest?"

"Probably not."

The amber-eyed and speckled foot Night Fury landed right in front of us, keeping her front paws off the ground and clutching something. Erika went up to her. "Hey, girl. What's with that face? And what do you- oh my gods, is that what I think it is?!"

"What? What is it?" I asked, walking up.

"It's...It's a dragon egg!"

(Scene Shift- Erika's POV-)

I had the dragon egg sitting in front of us back at the house. Rainfall was on my right of the table, keeping her eyes focused on the egg. "You sure this could be a dragon egg?" Tomas questioned.

"Hmm...I dunno. Could be a chicken egg," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

He gave me a blank look. "You need to stop hanging around Hiccup in the rest of your free time."

I shrugged before looking at the egg again. "It doesn't look like any other dragon egg we've seen. Maybe it's...I dunno, a Night Fury egg?"

"A Night Fury egg. Okay, there are only two Night Furies we know of and they're siblings...plus, only one is a girl." Rainfall gave a small snort added with a glare.

"Well, think about it. Why would Rainfall take interest in it? Maybe it's in her instincts to take care of the egg despite it not being hers."

"Thornado did take in of those baby Thunderdrums even though they weren't his. It might be in some dragons to take in any young that aren't theirs."

"But that then begs the question...whose egg is it? I doubt it's Rainfall's. She would have either left it hidden or brought it up sooner."

"So what you're saying is that there's _another_ Night Fury or two that are the parents of this egg."

"Pretty much, yep."

"And you're sure it's a good idea to keep said egg here while it's parents are around."

"...oh..."

"Yeah, let's return it before we have some angry Night Furies tearing this place apart like those Changewings." Tomas carefully picked up the egg, Rainfall pouting with the egg out of her sight.

"Aw, you'll have your own eggs to watch someday, girl," I replied, patting her head. She gave a warble which I translate as, 'Yeah, I guess.'

The three of us headed out of the house, the egg being transferred to my hands, but we didn't get far as my adoptive brother soon came up behind us. "Erika, Tomas? Where are you guys going?" Hiccup asked, making the both of us yelp.

I spun around quickly, carefully hiding the egg behind my back and out of view. "Hiccup! Hey, bro. Uh...thought you'd be out flying on Toothless," I greeted nervously. I didn't even notice Rainfall keeping a close eye on the egg at my back.

"I was, but some of the villagers are saying they spotted another Night Fury flying around." Tomas and I made panicked faces but covered them up quickly.

"Another Night Fury? You don't say," Tomas said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toothless leave Hiccup's side to see what his sister was looking at behind my back. Oh Thor...

"Yeah. Kind of thinking they might have seen Rainfall at a different angle, but they're claiming it's a different one. And with red eyes."

"Oof, scary thought. Seeing red eyes in the dark. Could be a bit-" Tomas got cut off when Toothless made a shocked roar at my back. Good thing I kept myself composed or I would have dropped the poor egg!

"Uh, Erika? What do you have behind your back?"

I darted my eyes left and right. "Who? Me? I-I don't have anything!" And that's when Toothless decided to grab the egg and bring it over to Hiccup.

"What is it, bud?" He took the egg from the male Night Fury. "Wait a minute...is this a _dragon's_ egg?"

"Rainfall found it and we are returning it, so don't give me that look, bro!" I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Oh, thank Thor. Then hurry before-" Another interruption happened. Only this time...it came from a different roar in a different location.

"Uh-oh," the three of us said, running toward the commotion.

(Scene Shift- Rainfall's POV-)

Toothless, our riders, Tomas, and I all ran toward where the roar came from. Standing in the middle of the plaza was a Night Fury of all things! Only this one looked bigger than even my brother Toothless...and definitely was _not_ happy!

"And there's one of the parents now," Hiccup groaned.

" _Okay, the next time you find a random egg in the middle of the forest, DON'T take it,"_ Toothless scolded.

" _Not the time, bro,"_ I retorted. But I knew he was right. If I had left the egg alone...then this wouldn't be happening. _But it could have also been crushed by a wild dragon or eaten by a boar..._ another part of my mind argued.

I quickly snatched the egg out of Hiccup's hands and ran to the angry dragon. "Rainfall! What are you-?!" I heard Erika start to call, probably trying to follow me too only to be stopped by both her adopted brother and Tomas.

Of course, other than facing the giant Dragon Queen years back with my brother and the other dragons, this was probably the craziest thing for me to do. Head up to a clearly angry parent in search of their egg. And one that's clearly larger than even my older brother only adds to the crazy idea.

The Night Fury (who I should start calling 'he' since I can smell that he's a male) spotted me heading up. _"So you're the egg-napper, huh?"_ he growled.

I gave a short glare before setting the egg down. _"Hey, I wasn't the one who left the egg completely unprotected in the middle of a forest filled with wild dragons and boars and other things that would have crushed it or eaten it. So you might want to rethink your parenting skills before you lose your egg."_

The Night Fury gave a surprised look. Then his face formed a scowl right as he grabbed his egg and flew off. Well, crisis averted...but something tells me that the looks the villagers have on their faces means they are more than a bit shocked...

 **A/N: Actually, I had started a short story on deviantART that kind of followed this scene a bit. Some things were changed and I decided I wanted Rainfall to be a bit more bite-back attitude when dealing with Ruby there XD Also, I am working on the next chapter of Aftermaths. It's almost done, so it should be up soon.**


End file.
